Animaniacs: Cutie and the Beast/Boo Happens/Noel Credits (1996)
"Cutie and the Beast" Written by Kevin Hopps Directed by Audu Paden "Boo Happens" Written by Rafael Rosado Audu Paden Directed by Audu Paden "Noel" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Charles Visser Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Produced by Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Liz Holzman Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Dahlen Barry Hawkins Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Title Cards Chris Duncan Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Written by Kevin Hopps Audu Paden Randy Rogel Rafael Rosado Tom Ruegger Story Editors Tom Ruegger Peter Hastings Editors Al Breitenbach Bradford Keatts Assistant Editors Bradford Keatts Denise Whitfield Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Sound Readers Rob DeSales Randy Paton Joseph Trueba Theme by "The Great Stoneeni" Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Julie Bernstein Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preparation Sean M. Hickey Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Production Manager Bill Devine Voice Director Andrea Romano Casting Director Andrea Romano ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Mixing Supervisor Richard Freeman Sheet Timing Bill Knoll Herb Moore Greg Reyna Orchrestration Julie Bennett Ron Goldstein Tim Kelly Archives Manager Geno DuBois Timing Directors Bill Knoll Herb Moore Greg Reyna Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Frank Welker as Chicken Boo Tress MacNeille as Dot Jim Cummings as Taz Jeff Glen Bennett as Narrator Jess Harnell as Wakko Andrea Romano as Director's Voice Julie Bernstein as Singing Mother Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboard Artists Joey Banaszkiewicz Barry Caldwell Carolyn Gair-Taylor Llyn Hunter Liz Holzman Nora Johnson Audu Paden Rafael Rosado B.G. Key Design Ed Haney Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone David West Anita Ziobro Model/Prop Design Lance Falk Rogerio Noguira Greg Peters] Rafael Rosado Mark Rubinchik Mark Zoeller B.G. Paint Greg Battes Rolly Oliva Junn Roca Manager & Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Color Key Robin D. Kane Linda Redondo Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Painters Kim Pettijohn Bill Ohanesian B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Post Production Coordinator Bonnie Buckner Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Prod. Asst. Pamela MacLaren Assistants to the Senior Producer Dawn Sturm Bobbie Page Assistants to the Producers C.J. Arabia Bonnie Coleman Senior Production Coordinator' Shaun McLaughlin Production Coordinators Steve Kindernay Kelvin Kittrell Lisa Melcombe Alesia Robertson Tristin Roesch Thomas Shalin Bruno Bottcher Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Howard Schwartz Production Management Joe Reilly Name by Our Parents Executive Producer Steven Spielberg Animation Services TMS - Kyokuiichi Corporation Director: Keiichiro Furuya Animation Director: Hisao Yokobori Key Animators: Hiroaki Akagi, Takeshi Baba, Masahiko Dairaku, Miyuki Gotou, Takashi Matsuzaki, Yoshinobu Michihata. Sawako Miyamoto. Keinichi Oki, Yuko Sobu, Kouichi Suenaga, Masaya Yasutome This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Reading small print can lead to eye strain. Visit your optometrist regularly. And for that matter, don't forget to go to the dentist at least every six months. If not, you might get cavities or gingivities or some nasty gum disease. As for me, I've got a toothache right now that's killing me, so don't make the mistake i did/ See a dentist! (And try using some mouth wash now & then, okay?) And remember to brush after every meal. and floss once a day. This has been Animaniacs episode #84. Upcoming are episodes #85, #86, #87, #88, #89. And don't forget about show #90. Another good show you can forward to is show #91! If you'd like even more episodes of ANIMANIACS don't forget to write to Jamie Kellner, c/o KIDS' WB and say "we want more ANIMANIACS.}" His home phone # is 555-12012 Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation